Mark of Mastery
The is an event that takes place in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a test for those strong of heart that have been chosen by the Keyblade to become Keyblade Masters. The exam is taken by both Terra and Aqua, but their friend Ventus is not allowed to participate because he is too young. Apprentices of Keyblade Masters that pass the test have two choices: *The Keyblade Master may take on their own apprentices, and reshape their world to one more of their liking as Master Eraqus did. *The Keyblade Master may go out on their own journey as Master Xehanort chose to do. Should one choose to embark on their own journey, many different paths open up to them. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' After an intense evening of training, Terra and Aqua arrive before Master Eraqus, with their friend Ventus eagerly watching. Master Eraqus announces that his old colleague Master Xehanort has come to help judge their skills, then warns Terra and Aqua of the strong heart and will required to pass the test, and that their fate will be decided through the exam. As soon as his apprentices are ready, Master Eraqus proceeds to summon several Balls of Light for them to battle, but although Master Xehanort covertly infuses the orbs with darkness, forcing Ventus to help defeat them as well, Eraqus allows the test to proceed. Once the orbs have been destroyed, the second stage of the Mark of Mastery exam begins. Terra and Aqua engage themselves in a fierce battle, and as Terra begins to lose the battle, his inner darkness begins to emerge, but he quickly dismisses it. When the battle has ended, Master Eraqus acknowledges Terra's great strength, but chooses only Aqua to become a Keyblade Master due to Terra's reliance on his darkness. Master Eraqus states that he expects Terra to try harder the next time; he then tells Aqua he will later inform her of her new duties as a Keyblade Master, leaving behind a confused Terra, who soon leaves to get his head together. Also, throughout the game, Mickey Mouse takes his own Mark of Mastery exam under his master, Yen Sid, by journeying through different worlds via his Star Shard and aiding Ventus and Aqua in their battles against Master Xehanort, Vanitas and the Unversed. At the end of the game, following the disappearance of Terra, Aqua and Ven and the appearance of Xehanort, he returns his Keyblade and Star Shard to Yen Sid, believing he has failed, but Yen Sid hands the Keyblade back to Mickey to tell him that he has in fact passed and become a Keyblade Master. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Shortly after sending the letter to Sora, Mickey travels to the Mysterious Tower to update Yen Sid on Ventus's location. Here they speak of how Xehanort has returned due to the destruction of both Ansem and Xemnas, and not just a "single one" of him. At the end of their conversation, Yen Sid orders Mickey to bring Sora and Riku to him to undertake the Mark of Mastery exam. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance According to an interview with Tetsuya Nomura, ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance will in part focus on Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam, but not completely. Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Events